To Become An Angel
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: It is commonly said that to become an angel, one must die. It isn't much different for the Haibane. COMPLETE


Kuu happily skipped down the isle, choosing a random row and scrambling over to the window seat, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Kuu," she heard her mother say in a mock-angry voice. "What have I told you about running?"

"I don't know," Kuu said with a grin. "I wasn't paying attention."

Her mother rolled her eyes, smiling and ruffling her child's short, blonde hair.

Slowly, the airplane filled with chattering people as they prepared themselves for their cross-country flight. Kuu stuffed her carry-on bag under the seat in front of her and bounced in her seat impatiently as the flight attendants went through their safety procedure and finally the plane began to move.

Giving a slight squeal of excitement, Kuu twisted in her seat and peered out the window. Her eyes sparkled and her lips pulled into a grin as she watched the pavement of the runway begin to move quicker and quicker. Her mother giggled at the girl's excitement and placed a hand on Kuu's head, telling her to calm down. Kuu merely grinned at her and continued to watch as the ground gave way to blue skies and fluffy white clouds.

Kuu finally leaned back in her seat, yawning and turning to her mother for some gum to help pop her ears. The stewardess came by, asking what the passengers would like to drink and the child ordered water, glancing out the window out of the corner of her eye. When the stewardess came by again, Kuu frowned at the sight outside the window and tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"Hey, mama, is it supposed to be that dark outside?"

Her mother gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry, Kuu. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Sure enough, just then, the pilot came over the intercom, saying, "Passengers, we seem to have encountered a small storm on our way. Just stay in your seats and everything will be fine."

Kuu shivered and turned her attention out the window, feeling a sudden chill run up her spine. There were flashes of light and deep rumbling noises that seemed to close for comfort. Gently, she reached over and took her mother's hand in her own, feeling her mother give her a reassuring squeeze.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and the sound of a loud explosion to her right. Passengers screamed and oxygen masks fell from above. Quickly, fearfully, Kuu's mother pulled on her mask before placing Kuu's on her.

"Don't worry," she tried to tell Kuu. "Don't worry, sweetie."

The ground rushed up to meet them.

* * *

"Hikari," her father coughed. "Hurry, please."

The gray-haired girl sighed softly, stirring the pot of soup. Ever since her mother had left, it seemed as though her father wasn't able to do anything on his own anymore.

"It's coming dad," Hikari called back. "Just be patient – you're not dying."

"You never know." He coughed.

Hikari gave a soft sigh, taking the pot off the burner and pouring the contents into a bowl. Reaching over, she twisted the knob until, she figured, the stove turned off. Placing the pot in the sink, she took off her apron and threw it on the counter next to the stove. Picking up the bowl, she paused long enough to grab a spoon before leaving the kitchen.

Crossing the dining room and making her way to the living room, she pulled a face. With all this garbage all over the floor, it was a surprise that _she_ wasn't sick as well. Oh well, she would clean it later, she thought to herself. Stepping up to the couch where her father sprawled, she handed him the soup and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Dad, did you take the battery from the smoke detector again?"

"How else am I going to get the remote to work?" he asked, taking the bowl. "Thank you, Hikari."

"No problem, dad," she responded, kissing the air just above his forehead. "I'm going to bed now. Night."

"Good night."

As Hikari drifted into sleep and her father passed out on the couch, neither noticed the small tendrils of smoke drifting up from the apron. After Hikari had accidentally turned the stove to "High" instead of off and thrown the apron on the counter, a corner of cloth had fallen on the red-hot burner.

The smoke intensified, drifting past the broken detector and slowly filling the house. Finally, a small tongue of flame began to dance on the apron, spreading quickly across the greasy cloth.

Hikari stirred slightly as a rancid smell drifted across her nose, an almost unbearable heat settling on her body. Moaning softly, her eyes opened and she sat up, yawning and coughing. She pushed a bit of sweat-drenched hair from her forehead and slid out of her bed.

What in the world was going on?

Padding over to her door, she pushed it open, a rush of heat and smoke blasting her in the face. Gagging and gasping for air, she dropped to the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks. Drawing her nightshirt up to cover her nose and mouth, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Fire – like bright sparkling lights – enveloped the small house, consuming walls, furniture, and garbage.

"Dad!" she called, crawling into the living room. "Dad, where are you?"

Hearing no reply, she bowed her head and prayed that the worst had not happened. Wiping her face with her free hand, she crawled to the couch with stead determination.

"Dad?" she called again, weakly, as she surveyed the blue upholstered piece of furniture. With blurred eyes, she saw to her relief that the burning cushions were empty.

Good, she thought, coughing and weakly attempting to stumble away from the heat and the smoke. Dad… stay safe…

* * *

"Hey, Kana," Ruby called happily, approaching the bridge and her boyfriend. 

The dark-haired teen looked up and grinned, pulling a watch from his pocket.

"Right on time," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"That little time obsession of yours is weird, Kana." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, starting slightly when she saw his grin fade slightly and sadness invade his black eyes. "Oh, no, Kana," she said quickly. "I wasn't trying to be mean or anything –"

"No," Kana interrupted, sighing deeply. "It's not that. I just… I have something to tell you, but I don't want to."

Ruby pouted and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kana… You know that you can tell me anything."

Kana placed his hand on hers, squeezing it gently for reassurance. Turning to face her, he smiled.

"Thank you, Ruby." He took a deep breath. "I… I don't really know how to say this but I'm… I'm a girl, Ruby."

"W-What?" Ruby blinked and felt a surge of something welling deep in her. "What are you talking about?"

"Ruby, you know I love you, but I'm not male – I'm a woman." Kana took his – her? – hand away and unbuttoned his – no way it could be "her" – shirt, parting it to reveal bandages tightly binding a pair of breasts.

Ruby's fingers twitched, her eyes never leaving Kana's chest. When the other girl – no, no! Not a girl! Can't be – closed her shirt and said something that didn't quite reach her ears, Ruby jerked back, disgust plain on her features.

"Get away from me, you pervert!"

"Ruby, I –"

"No!" Ruby shoved Kana away from her and bolted, trying to run from the truth.

Kana stumbled back, unprepared for the shove, and hit the guard railing, toppling over the side. With a splash, she hit the water, the clear liquid rushing over her body, filling her nostrils, her open mouth. She flailed vainly, trying to break the surface and fill her lungs with air.

When her fingers could no longer feel anything but wetness, she opened her eyes and attempted to wail, with what little breath she had left, "Ruby! Help!"

Nothing but soundless air escaped her lips. Her body relaxed, no longer able to fight. A sudden shape blotched out the sunlight above her, and she looked to see a school of fish swimming towards her.

Help, her sluggish mind called. I can't swim…

* * *

Nemu kicked off her skis before collapsing in a nearby snow bank. Taking in the icy air with sharp pants, she pushed her goggles from her eyes and looked to the darkening sky.

I'd better get back to the lodge, she thought. Everyone might be worried about me.

Taking the snowshoes from her back, she replaced her skis with them and headed off in the direction of her cabin. Yawning tiredly, she closed her eyes for a few minutes as she walked along.

The first thing I'm going to do when I get back is take a nice, long, hot bath, she thought. Then I'm going to sleep.

Entertaining herself with thoughts of her bath and bed, she opened her eyes when she felt a sudden coldness upon her cheek. She blinked and looked to the sky, smiling when she saw more and more snowflakes fall from the grayed heavens.

It' beautiful out here, she thought. But I'd better get back before I freeze.

As Nemu continued on, the snow began to fall, faster and thicker. Finally, the woman stuck her skis in the ground and frowned, thinking, I can't see two feet in front of me – there's no way I can get to the lodge _now_. I might as well find someplace to stay the night.

For hours she wandered, having dropped her skis long ago, seeking shelter wherever she could. Her eyes drooped and she smacked her numb cheeks.

"This is no time to… fall asleep," she chastised herself, yawning in the middle of her sentence. "You have to find somewhere."

Nodding at her own words, she continued to stumble forward, finally falling face-first into the snow.

"Maybe… maybe I'll allow a little nap," she breathed, her eyes drooping and vision blurring. "Then I'll find…"

* * *

Rakka folded her arms across her chest and pouted, crossing her legs under the soft white dress she was wearing.

"Stupid little brother," she muttered to herself darkly. "Why'd you have to go and get sick? Mom was supposed to be _here_ not at home."

_Stupid baby! This is what you get for playing in the rain!_

_You're such an idiot, baby. Mom won't be able to take care of you all the time._

_I hate you, baby!_

She glanced around the bus, taking in the sight of all her classmates and their parents.

"I can't wait to see the cliff," she boy behind her jabbered to his father. "Is it gonna be cool, dad?"

"You bet," the man replied and Rakka heard them laugh.

She continued to pout.

Then, the bus came to a sudden halt, the teacher in the first seat standing and welcoming his students to the cliff. Seat by seat, the bus emptied, students and parents exiting the bus to go to the cliff, talk to the teacher, or wander the woods.

Rakka left the bus, a wave of moodiness trailing behind her. Stupid mother, she thought, blinking away to clear blurring eyes. Aren't I important, too? She stalked through the trees, ignoring her surrounding and, once, sending a murder of crows scattering.

Emerging from the trees, Rakka found herself suddenly near the cliff's edge, somehow past the safety gate. In amazed wonder, she peered over the edge, seeing the five-mile drop below her.

"Wow," she breathed as a crow flew below her.

Suddenly, the teacher, approaching the guard rail, noticed Rakka and yelled, "Rakka! Get back here!"

The brunette looked up from the edge and called back, "Why would I? It's sa—"

The ground beneath her shifted, cutting her off. Rakka barely had time to leap to her feet before the entire chunk of earth she was settled on broke away from the cliff, sending her headfirst to the bottom.

* * *

The blood red harvest moon hung low in the sky as Reki stalked down the graveled path. Carefully stepping over the wooden planks, she reached into her pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Bitch," she muttered under his breath, feeling her cheek still stinging. "Did she really have to hit that hard? And after I just got out of the hospital?"

"_Damnit, Reki! What the hell did you think you were doing! He could have died!"_

_Ambulance sirens; the scent of blood and oil; his body collapsed against a wall._

Reki shuddered at the memories, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag on it. She had been running away from home again with her boyfriend. A drunk had run a red light and sent their motorcycle careening into the side of a store. Reki had spent about a month in the hospital. And when her mother had found out, the damn old drunk, she had waited until Reki had been declared "fit to go home" before beating her nearly to unconsciousness again.

Now, fresh from the hospital, Reki was running away again.

Reki walked down the railroad tracks, having managed to finish off two cigarettes, and was pulling out a third when the sound of a whistle blew past her ears. She blinked and looked up, cigarette inches from her mouth and lighter halfway up.

It can't be on this track, she thought. No trains run on it any more.

She shook the dread from her mind and placed the cigarette in her mouth, fumbling with the lighter.

Suddenly, the ground began to vibrate and a blinding white light fell on her. Looking up with terrified black eyes, her entire body froze as a large train sped towards her.

Run! Her mind screamed. Move it!

But her feet refused to move.

The cigarette fell from her lips.

* * *

As darkness overtook the girl's eyes, a voice they would soon come to recognize spoke into their minds, "Do you wish to have a second life where wings will grace you and the outside unknown?"

And each of the girls' answers were the same.

"Yes."

* * *

I don't own Haibane Renmei. 


End file.
